The embodiments relate to a stereoscopic image generation apparatus and a stereoscopic image generation method, which generate a stereoscopic image.
In recent years, a 3D image display device capable of displaying a stereoscopic image (3D image) has begun to become widespread. Also in television broadcast, broadcast by a 3D video signal is performed, and a 3D signal recording device capable of recording and reproducing the 3D video signal has also begun to become widespread. In usual, 3D video signal contents (hereinafter, referred to as 3D contents) for the broadcast and package media are a two-view video signal imaged by a twin-lens camera. In accordance with the two-view video signal, a real 3D image can be expressed.